Nothing More, Nothing Less
by Rinhail
Summary: Lee visibly trembled underneath Neji's heated gaze. 'Honestly! I never meant to kiss your little cousin' Lee actually meant to kiss Sakura but she sidestepped him and his lips met with those of Hinata Hyuuga! Inklings of the pairing.
1. Prologue

**Nothing More, Nothing Less**

Prologue

**A/N**: I claim on ownership to Naruto or anything related to it. I am merely borrowing come of the characters for entertainment purposes only. Ah, my love for crack pairings is legendary. Well in my mind. **sweatdrops** Lee and Hinata are a interesting couple that I just couldn't help but get into. Though my favorite male character isn't Lee (oh no he is one of my favorites, just not number one) I really don't like him with any normal canon pairings. But since Hinata is my all time favorite Naruto character I looked more into them two being together and hence this story. **smiles** Oh, before you do start reading I'd like to warn you a bit. breaths in a deep breath There is crack pairing(s), nose bleeds, naughty thoughts (mostly from Lee and Kiba) and foul language. If any of this stuff offends you please turn away now. Now without further ado onto _Nothing More, Nothing Less_.

* * *

Lee ran faster, as much as his legs would let him go. Today was the day. Not only was it a beautiful day at Konoha but fate was on his side. He had just heard a rumor about Sakura finally getting over her crush on Sasuke! And now he was running to find the pink-haired beauty to finally tell her of his die-heart love for her.

It had been so long he had waited for a day like this to come. So long he waited, watching Sakura flaunt (not sexually of course) herself at Sasuke and watch how the stupid fool just kept avoiding her advances. He waited and watched for this perfect day to come and finally it was here and nothing or nobody was going to stand in his way.

"SAKURA!" He yelled suddenly seeing his dream girl emerge from a alley with two other girls also known as Ino and Hinata. He skidded to a stop almost timing it right when he finally stopped right directly in front of Sakura. Ignoring her sudden annoyance he grabbed her hand in his and blushed at the contact of her soft skin against his own. "Sakura…oh how long I've dreamed of holding your hand." He whispered to himself letting his thoughts betray him a moment to the sleepless nights he had imagining him and Sakura walking hand-in-hand around Konoha.

His blush deepen and so did his contact on Sakura's hand. "Sakura. I've heard of your brave move to finally cast away your feelings for Sasuke and succumb to my boiling feelings for you. Oh Sakura…how proud and honored I am to be the one who will lift your sorrows from such a painful separation and show you that you can be loved back." He flashed her a grin and pulled her hand close to his heart. "Sakura…" He took a breath and leaned forward. "I…I'm going to kiss you now Sakura." He leaned closer finally feeling her lips on his own. Her hand contact was gone but her lips made up for it. He was in pure heaven at the softness of them and how they fit so perfectly with his.

Lee finally released breathing deeply in Sakura's sweet…apple scent. He made no effort to correct his mistake on fully knowing Sakura smelled of strawberries not apples. His hand was fisted at his chest to feel his heart race and his blush that painted his cheeks deepen as the fresh memory of Sakura's lips against his reached him. "Sakura…I…" He opened his eyes wanting to confess his feelings to Sakura while looking her straight in the eyes.

Eyes that were pale and lavender instead of green. Hair that was black and short instead of pink and short. Wearing a heavy coat instead of a read cover kimono. (**1**) "Umm…Sakura…" His mouth twitched a bit when he heard laughter from his left side. He turned his head slowly to see Ino and Sakura trying hard to stop themselves from bursting out laughing. He groaned and slowly turned back to the girl standing in front of him. "Oh no…"

Realization kicked in has he saw a clear image of who was standing in front of him. He blushed even further but suspected it was more embarrassment then enjoyment. His bushy brows quivered and he began to tremble. The girl in front of him was just the same as her hands fisted at her own chest buried within her heavy silver tan coat. Her own deep blush painting almost her entire face. He skimmed to her lips noticing how puffy they looked and quickly turn back to staring in her eyes. He swallowed and as the sun peaked through some tree-tops screamed. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Ending Notes**: Fairly short but I promise it'll get longer. I know Lee is OOC and will get even worse because I've never really watched Lee close enough to fully grasp his personality. Which I'm ashamed of saying when he's my second favorite male character. Naruto being my first!** glomps Naruto plushie** Okay, so now that Lee has kissed Hinata (by total misunderstanding) whats he going to do now? Well my advice is to get out of Konoha as fast as you can. Cause not only will he now have to deal with Hinata's over-protective cousin Neji who is his team mate and now wants to beat him to a pulp for taking advantage of her, but he's also got Kiba and Shino Hinata's team mates who want to murder him for doing the same thing. Poor little Lee. But there is light within his darkness (that sounded overly dramatic). And that light will come…sometime.

(**1**) I'm not sure of what that red thing Sakura wears is called. It looks like a kimono only with slits but I wasn't sure so I just called it a cover thingy. **chuckles** If you know the correct name please tell me so I can correct it.

Thank you all for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed. I'll try my hardest to get the first chapter out A.S.A.P. So review and I'll see ya later!


	2. Chapter One

**NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS**

CHAPTER ONE - A DATE … NO MEETING

Rock Lee was never the type to pace about waiting for a solution. His style was up front and personal, with plenty of action all around. But delicate situations as he was in now had to be given thought to. Kicking a few rock pebbles around anxiously he cocked his head over to the horizon, no Hinata yet. Waiting was killing him!

He was nervous, anxious and slightly excited all at the same time. Kissing Hinata was purely a mistake and running away afterwards was an even bigger mistake. But…he had never kissed a girl before, and it wasn't Sakura's lips, so at the time thats all he could think off. _"RUN!"_ He scolded himself for such a coward act. Thank the Hokage's Hinata was the sensible one and ran after him to ask him if they could talk. _"Atleast someone's got their head on right."_

Another glance to the horizon produced a silhouette of a figure. "HINATA, OVER HERE!" He called out but immediately regretted when the shape of short hair, small shoulders and womanly hips turned into longer hair, stronger shoulders and a thinner waist. Neji Hyuuga. Rock Lee swallowed the large lump in his thoart and wondered if running would be appropriate this time.

Neji was approaching quickly and unfortunately the sun was blocking his view of his team mates expression. _"Did Hinata tell him? No! She isn't the type to go blabbing about her mishaps. Then why is he here?"_

"Hey, Neji. What brings you here?" Rock Lee swallowed another big lump in this thoart as Neji stopped just a few feet away from him. _"He doesn't look mad or suspicious."_

"Gai-sensai sent me to get you." He stated quite plainly. Neji always was always a lesser conversationalist. "Oh, I see. Well…I'm kinda waiting for someone, does he need me right this moment."

"_Oh man! Gai-sensai must have some new moves for me to learn! I hate to be rude, but hurry up Hinata!"_ Neji shook his head and asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

Bad question! "Umm…well…Hinata." A silence fell between the two, black eyes staring into white, and vice versa. Rock Lee shifted a bit, ready for anything Neji was about to dish out. But his team mate just stood there for a few more moments until shrugging his shoulders and turning to leave. "Just make sure you hurry up."

Rock Lee almost felt compelled to run after Neji and shake him. I mean he was meeting his young cousin…all alone. Okay, nothing was going to happen…because well…it already happened. But still wasn't Neji atleast a bit curious as to why, or suspicious of the meeting? _"Maybe Neji's feeling a bit under the weather."_

Just then Lee felt the chakra of Hinata walking up behind him. He turned and greeted her with a smile. She asked, "Why was my brother here with you? Oh…I'm sorry…its none of my business. Sorry."

"Oh no its alright." Lee said, waving a hand. "He was just here to tell me Gai-sensai wanted to see me, thats all." Lee walked over and sat down underneath a tree and was alittle surprised Hinata followed his actions and sat beside him. _"Odd."_

"Lee-chan…I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I don't blame you at all. It truly wasn't your fault…Sakura pushed me in the way, which I should have been strong enough to resist but…" She looked down a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't tell a soul and actually…I would like to thank you for that kiss…it…it…was my first." She blushed.

"_This just keeps getting worse! I heard girls always remember their first kiss for life!! And…then…then they start stalking that person!! This is not good at all!"_

"Lee-chan…are you alright?" Lee shook himself out of his thoughts and said, "Oh…I'm fine. I was just thinking that I'm glad your not going to tell anyone. Especially your cousin Neji." He sort of whispered the last part, as if it were a sin.

"Brother Neji? No way!" She squeaked sort of mouse like and said her apologies for her aggression. "Don't worry, Brother Neji will never find out. My lips are sealed." She smiled.

"_Thank the Hokage's I kissed a girl with a brain."_ Lee stopped for a moment in thought and shook his head of such silliness. "Okay, well I better get going. Gai-sensai must have some really important training for me." He picked himself up, brushing some stray grass strands off before helping Hinata to her feet. Blushing at the hand contact he let go quickly and waved goodbye to Hinata.

"Umm…Lee-chan…" He turned before even taken a few steps and looked at the small girl shuffling on her feet. "I…I was wondering…well…my team is training…and its sort of my day off…and I was wondering if after your done with your training…you'd…you'd like to go…maybe get something to eat or drink…or something." She was blushing quite a bit and Lee was sure if he touched her face right now it might burn.

"Mmm…sure!" He said, immediately satisfied with the bright smile on her features. What would it hurt to hang out with Hinata. He'd get to know her better and plus…she'd be paying…right?

"Oh…thank you Lee-chan!" She bowed and ran off in the opposite direction. Lee stood still for a moment before whispering to himself 'your welcome' and making his way out of the park.

* * *

**Gai-sensai** had worked his team to the bone, almost, today. Tenten had to use the fence around the village to get home she was so exhausted. Neji tried his hardest to look tough and brush off his aching bones as nothing but his team members knew he was dying to just fall on the ground and sleep for days. The only one not to tired was Lee. Which never surprised either his team mates or his sensai. 

"WOO! That was great Gai-sensai!! What's next!?" He waited with great anticipation and excitement as his sensai looked deep in thought and suddenly burst out, "NEXT…well next you get to go home and rest!!"

"BUT! I wanted to train some more." Tears streaming down his face he looked up at his idol in sad puppy dog way. Gai-sensai shook his head and smiled.

Lee looked a bit defeated but then remember he did have something to do. His date…no meeting with Hinata! "Oh never mind Gai-sensai, I've got to go anyways." He zoomed away leaving his sensai with tears down his eyes. "But…"

Lee ran past the few villagers on the street in the late afternoon. While on his way to the Hyuuga compound he thought aimlessly on why would Hinata invite him to eat with her. They were never really close, hardly ever spoke to each other. The only association they had together was…Neji. Neji was his team mate and Hinata's cousin. But altogether Neji was their former torturer, mocking and teasing them both that they couldn't become stronger. _"Well…we sure showed him."_ He smiled finally arriving at the Hyuuga house.

Already stepping out the door was Hinata herself, dressed in her usual blue pants and tan parka, she smiled and waved at him, carrying a small bag. "Hi Lee-chan, I'm glad you could spare some time."

"Well…I told you I'd go eat with you." He smiled alittle out of breath but alright. "So…where should we eat?" She suddenly blushed a bit and he began to feel…strange.

"Do you like ramen?" He nodded, his stomach already growling. "Well how about that place where Naruto-kun eats?" He nodded once more and the two headed off.

Lee turned his head to his right to look at the girl walking beside him. She was looking towards the ground, twirling a bit of the bag between her fingers and the blush was still on her face. _"Despite what many men say in the village…she is cute…in her own way. But nothing compared to my Sakura."_ He sighed gaining her attention.

"Is something wrong Lee-chan?" He shook his head. "Oh no…I was just thinking about Sakura." She giggled slightly making him blush. "You really like Sakura-chan a lot." He looked down at his feet. _"I guess I really do like her a lot. I mean look at where my love for her got me. Kissing Hinata and now having a date with her. ARGH! Not a date…a meeting…no a dinner. Yeah, dinner." _

"Oh…were here Lee-chan?"

**Author's Notes**:

Fairly short…and very late! I'm sorry but I've been having serious writers block. I really hope this will do for now, and I hope to never be late like that again. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment or flame, whatever takes your fancy.

_**Naruto** and all its characters, etc. do not belong to me, but their respected owners. I am making no profit from this story at all. Its only for entertainment purposes. _


	3. Chapter Two

**Nothing More, Nothing Less**

Chapter Two: Gai-sensai Finds The Truth

**Note**: Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated, and I am truly sorry for the delay. Writer's block is hard enough to get over, but not having access to a working computer is even harder. I responded to some of my reviewers, but got bored with the system here, so not everyone received an email from me. I'm really sorry, but I do appreciate all your reviews, good or bad. :) Please do keep supporting this story! And without further ado, enjoy this hopefully entertaining chapter. **Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership to any of these characters or Naruto in itself. I am merely using them for entertainment.

* * *

'_Well, this is going to be fun.'_ Lee cringed at the sight before him, his body slightly shaking even. Rounded around one corner of the restaurant were his Sensai and Neji, obviously discussing something that didn't sit well with Neji. Lee studied Neji's face, gulping each time a crink came between the young Hyuuga's pale eyes.

"Lee-chan?" Hinata grabbed a hold of Lee's upper arm and looked up curiously. "Huh..." She followed his eyes to see her dear cousin and the "Hurricane" laughing over **glasses** of drinks.

"Lee-chan, if your worried about Neji-niisan, then we can go somewhere else." She smiled. Lee looked down into her face and then back up at Neji. _'Oh shit! He sees us'_ Lee immediately detached his hand from Hinata's back. How'd that get there? He managed a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I'll be fine."

"Well...if you're sure." She smiled and waved over to her cousin. Lee gulped once more. _'All of a sudden I feel really sick.'_ He thought for a moment and looked over at Hinata who was already talking with her cousin. _'Hinata-chan isn't nervous at all. Probably because Neji wouldn't hurt her.'_

The dreaded thoughts of his bloody and bruised body lying in a gutter somewhere surfaced again. He cringed and gulped once again, shaking his head to try and rid the thoughts away. "Okay...Lee, you are the exploding youth of his village. You are the glorious beautiful beast. You know a forbidden jutsu for goodness sake, you can get through this." Conjuring up a smile he walked over to the table of trio.

"Lee!" His Sensai practically grabbed a hold of his neck and pulled him in his lap. "Good to see you boy! I see you've finally explored that little...conversation we had a couple months ago." Lifting his brushy eyebrows he winked at both Lee and Hinata.

"It's nothing like that Gai-sensai!" He pulled to get away, but Gai only held him tighter. Hinata, whom was redder than a tomato, smiled lightly and said, "It truly isn't anything like that Gai-san. Kureani-sensai said we could take a break today and Kiba-chan and Shino-chan were busy and I had no one to eat lunch with so I asked Lee-chan. That's all it is."

Neji who had been sitting silently eyed his smaller cousin sitting beside him. Something seemed out of place with his cousins' charka. It was more...vocal than usually. He turned his attention to Lee and noticed he had the same wave patter to his charka.

"Lee!" Everyone turned his or her attention towards Neji, even Gai-sensai stopped teasing his prize student to see what was on Neji's mind.

'_Oh shit! It's like he's boring right into my soul with those eyes. Well...he can see 360 degrees.'_ Neji blinked his eyes twice and grabbed a hold of his glass, taking a quick sip before slapping it down. _'He defiantly knows. I'm a dead ninja...'_

"I want to know where you were yesterday morning?" He took another sip. "If I remember correctly you and I were suppose to have a fight...but you never showed. So I want you to explain where you were."

Lee gulped quietly. How many times had he done that? Truly, this question was just a clever way of getting him to tell the truth about him and Hinata. He turned his eyes to Hinata. She was just as confused as him, sliding further down her seat to escape. Lee gulped once again and removed his head from beneath Gai-sensai's underarm. Straightening his green suit he sighed and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

This confused everyone at the table. "Neji...my poor Neji. I never showed because...well I knew I would beat you. I've been training even harder after the Chunin Exams. Yes, I was injured quite extensively, but trust me, my drive...MY EXPLODING YOUTH overcomes my faults." Grinning with a slight shine to his teeth he looked at the trio.

"EXPLODING YOUTH!" Gai-sensai cheered, grabbing his drink and gulping it all down. "That's completely ridiculous!" Neji suddenly yelled, slamming his flat hands down on the table. "I know whatever you did yesterday morning as something to with my cousin! I can sense there is something connected through your charka!"

Hinata slid even further in her seat. "Neji-niisan...L-Lee-chan is t-telling the truth. Honest."

"Don't try to cover it up Hinata! Whatever he did to you I won't blame you, it was probably all his doing." He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and smiled sweetly at her. "It's alright Hinata, I won't be mad at you."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lee grabbed Hinata's hand, yanking her right out of her seat and swinging her slightly behind him. She was so stunned she didn't see Neji suddenly squaring off with Lee.

"If you had nothing to do with Hinata the other day then why the hell are you touching her in such a intimate way." Lee gulped and let go of Hinata's hand. "I only grabbed her hand, that isn't intimate. And what is wrong with you...screaming your lungs out after something so ridiculous. I told what happened yesterday morning and it was the God's honest truth. It's not my fault you're so paranoid about everything about your cousin."

Neji gritted his teeth, a slight growl underneath his vicious glare. Hinata knew that look, during her fight in the Chunin Exams with him he had that look when she dared challenge him. She looked then at Lee who had the same glare, yet more relaxed. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. _'This is all my fault.'_

"Neji-niisan, please stop." She placed her hands on Neji's chest and looked up at his face. "Neji-niisan...we don't know what Lee-chan did...but...please don't start a fight. I promise you nii-san; Lee-chan and me have nothing going on. We're just friends...I swear to you." She slipped her arms around her cousin's chest and buried her face, trying so hard to escape from all the lies and pain she felt telling those lies to her cousin.

Neji sighed and placed a hand on his cousin's back, soothing it slightly. "I'm sorry Hinata." He looked once at Lee and silently promised himself and him that he'd get to the bottom of what was going on.

Sitting silently up until now Gai-sensai grinned. "Well...now that you two's little outburst has angered everyone around, that means no eating here." He laughed, grabbing his star pupil once more around the head. "How about you, Neji, and Hinata go have lunch together. While me and Lee here go burn off some steam." He laughed turning away without even waiting for an answer from any of the three students.

"Gai-sensai...wait!" Lee struggled to get free from his master's hold but to no avail. The last thing he saw while being dragged around the corner of the doorway was Hinata looking down at her feet. _'She must be kicking herself down in the dark.'_ He bit his tongue from yelling out how stupid he was.

Gai-sensai finally released his student after getting a safe distance from the two Hyuuga's. The tension was rising in there too highly and Gai was afraid he was going to have one less student if he didn't intervene. Well, actually Hinata eventually stopped the two, but experience told him that his students were strong-willed and stubborn, and once the tension was gone they would have exploded.

He turned to his pupil and noticed a rather sullen look on his face. "What's the matter Lee?" The young man's black eyes gazed up at him. Strong emotions of anger, regret and sadness were all stirring within them.

"It's nothing Gai-sensai. I just..." Lee sighed kicking a piece of rock from beneath his feet. Gai-sensai standing silently smiled and asked, "Does it have to do with that lovely young Hyuuga?" He tried hard to hide his grin. Seeing his star pupil in turmoil over a girl was delightfully warm.

Lee looked up quickly and then back down. "Yeah." Gai shifted his weight to the right and placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "My young boy...a woman's beauty blinds us all from our exploding youth. You must resist the charms of those pale eyes and overcome the sweet sound of her lovely voice." He nodded for true emphasis.

Lee sighed. "Sensai...it's not like that between me and Hinata. What's going is...complicated."

"You didn't sleep with her and get her pregnant and now are looking to get away from it?"

"NO!" Lee blushed at the implication. "It's...worse." He gulped.

"Well...she didn't look injured. Did you emotionally scar her when you told her your dedication to Taijutsu was number one in your life?"

"No, sensai." He sighed wondering if he should tell him. Most likely Gai would laugh and pat him on the back, saying it was wonderful he took that step into teenage hood. "Yesterday morning...I well...the night before I had finally got up the courage to take my love for Sakura a step forward. I was planning on giving her the sweetest youth filled kiss of her lifetime. Well...I guess my youth was too much."

"And why do you say that?" Gai inquired.

"...I accidentally kissed Hinata-chan instead."


	4. Chapter Three

**Nothing More, Nothing Less**

_Chapter Three: Connections_

_Comments_: First of all, I claim no ownership to Naruto or anything associated with the series. I am merely borrowing these lovely characters for some entertainment. Secondly, I'm 2 months and 3 weeks late! What a great accomplishment:D As later promised here is chapter three and tomorrow I will upload chapter four, I'm still doing some work on it. Enjoy:)

_The young konichi Shizune dropped her hand to her side. Her framed body stood in front of her mistresses only window of her office. "It's getting quite nasty out there." The raging storm had been perdictated by the village elders, though many of the youngsters didn't believe in the predication they were certainly running for cover now. Shizune glanced below to see the few shop keepers pinning down their valuables with the help of some Jounin._

_Sharp twigs broke from their 'mother' tree and flew into the howling wind, some scraping by the window Shizune stood in front of. Shizune backed a few steps back and turned towards her mistress. __**'I can't believe Lady Tsunade is as calm as she is. Usually during a huge storm such as this she would coward in the closet somewhere.'**_

_Shizune immediately thought about why her mistress would do such a thing but quickly sweeped the bad memories from her mind. "Lady Tsunade ... perhaps you should call a Jounin meeting in case this storm becomes real bad." She watched for an answer from the older ninja but nothing came forth. _

_Tsuande was simply relaxed in her chair, flipping a few cards over idly. Tsunade picked her glass up, which of course was full of sake, and sipped quietly before placing it back down. "Full House ..." She whispered. _

_Shizune stepped closer to her mistress, almost able to look over her shoulder. "Lady Tsunade, didn't you hear me?" A simple muttered came from the blonde-haired woman and she began to shuffle her deck. "Tsunade!" Not using a proper address was unheard of Shizune, she had always been a respected servant of Tsunade and never once spoke ill to her. A few choice suggestions were as far as she went. _

"_I heard you the first time Shizune." Not even a glare sent her way. But Tsunade wasn't really the quick to anger type when someone yelled at her. It was when she faced Orochimaru or any other body who ticked her off was the real force of Tsunade's emotions really felt. _

"_Well ... what do you think?" Tsunade spread her cards out and set a batch near Shizune. "I don't believe a 'Jounin Meeting' is necessary." She spread her cards out in her right hand. "If the storm does persist than everyone in this stupid village should look after themselves." _

_Shizune knew her barbed words for the Leaf Village and knew there would be no changing her mind. "Lady Tsunade ..." She almost sighed at the words. Someone Shizune admired so greatly could be so difficult to fully understand hurt her a lot. Ever since she met Tsunade she knew she wanted to devote everything in her being to the woman. At times she admitted to having doubts and maybe even running away ... but Tsunade always managed to pull of something incredibly that encouraged Shizune to stay. _

_----_

"_Besides ..." Tsunade just came out and said. "we're going to need all the Jounin for the 'special mission' coming up." Shizune lifted her head. "What 'special mission'?" _

_Tsunade suddenly turned in her chair. Her eyes met those of Shizune and sudden knowing came into plain view. "Oh that 'special mission'. Lady Tsunade, are you sure you want to go through with it? The Jounin might not be able to take their students ..." _

"_It has to be done Shizune. This village is still far to weak and if any of our enemies see that, which we both know they are watching closely, everyone will be killed." Tsunade stood up and took all the cards. Placing them in a drawer she walked over towards the door to exit. "Besides ... those noisy little brats could use a beating." She smirked. "Come on Shizune ... lets go get some more sake." _

_Shizune nodded slightly and followed her mistress. __**'I want to trust Lady Tsunade ... she's never let me down ... except for that one time. Oh! I have a really bad feeling about this 'special mission'.'**_

_----_

_**Bottom? Meaning: the lowest part or place. Rock Lee felt at the bottom right now. His whole entire body was aching, and not from physical training. He never felt exhausted after training. Him and Naruto Uzumaki were like that. No, Lee was feeling completely drained emotionally. After his talk with Gai-sensai his whole world was given a nudge and completely turned upside down. **_

_**'You have great advice Gai-sensai but did you have to put that in my head.'**__ Memories of yesterday begin to flood in. Gai-sensai's hands on his shoulders and the slight twitch of his fuzzy eyebrows were almost clear to see.__** "This is your responsibility Lee. But don't think it's all your fault. Sakura Haruno, the lovely flower, created this mess. You need to set her straight. After that ... everything will be a breeze."**_

_A breeze he says. Talking to Sakura Haruno, the girl he was in love with, was one thing, but to tell her to talk to Hinata about what was going on is another. He knew from observing Sakura, she wasn't easy to talk to. He could count the numerous swollen bumps on Naruto's head from asking Sakura to do something for someone else. It wasn't that he believed she was selfish, he could never think that of his precious flower, it was the way Sakura had a one track mind. SASUKE UCHIHA this and SASUKE UCHIHA that. _

_**'How irritating.'**__ Lee turned his back. He was sitting on his bed in blue and white strips boxers. His room was of moderate size. His bed was situated adjacent of his window, closer to the door. He had a small desk beside his bed and then a smaller table in the corner, nearest his window. Most of his walls were covered in pictures of each Rookie and his teammates. But on the wall that his bed fell against was pictures of Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand. _

_A sort of testament to those who were stronger than him. He remembered the day before the Chuunin Exams began, waking up and seeing those faces staring at him. Almost challenging him. He never told any of the boys in the photos that they were his greatest motivation. Gai-sensai gave him courage to push himself, but those boys gave him the reason to wake up in the morning. The reason to pump all his energy and sweat into training harder. _

_**'Really doesn't matter now.'**__ Lee climbed from his bed and listened to the rain beating at his window. "It looks like it's starting to clear up." He said to himself. "I better get ready. I know how Gai-sensai loves to train right after rain." His sensai always stated that when nature has given you an obstacle like slick grass and broken trees its so much more of a challenge. _

_Lee slid his green jump suit on and began to comb his hair. He never understood girls always combing their hair in front of a mirror. He liked the prospect of not being able to see that elusive hair that eluded the spikes of the comb. Smiling, Lee placed the comb down on the desk, grabbed his shoes and headed out. _

_Lee only lived a few doors away from Naruto and he stopped to wonder if the young boy was up. "Unlikely. Naruto said once he liked to sleep as long as possible during a rainstorm. Reason for that ... he never said." Turning back around Lee ran down the corridor and stopped at the small opening connecting to the stairs. He observed the wreckage that lay in the storms wake. "I hope everyone got inside alright." _

_Just as he suspected the rain was still steady but only big drops of sprinkles were still coming down. Lee started walking down the stairs and almost slipped once, but with is agility he managed to regain his composure. __**'Gai-sensai was right.'**_

_Thinking about his mentor for a brief moment, Lee remembered the rest of their conversation while running past buildings. _

"_**Lee, do you remember when I said the challenge of training is harder after a rainstorm? Well, the elders of the village predict one is approaching and should arrive here tomorrow. This ... Lee is a opportunity in disguise."**_

_Gai-sensai had the strangest advice from all the other Jounin, but from Lee's point of view, it was the best. Though he sometimes spoke in cryptic forms, Lee always managed to understand what he meant. _

_**'I guess if I really want to get over this ... I need to talk to Hinata-chan.'**__ He almost dreaded saying her name, even to himself. It was just so hard to be around the young Hyuuga now. Not only did Neji Hyuuga follow her every step, but the way Hinata avoided his glance every now and then was worrying him. _

_**'This is really turning into a disaster.'**_

_----_

_When Lee finally arrived at his destination he wasn't surprised to see his team mates standing there, but along with them was Team Seven (with the exception of Naruto), Team Eight and Team Ten. He heard Ino Yamanaka complaining about getting her hair wet and Shikamaru was yawning with boredom. _

_With all the Teams were their sensai's, but also the Hokage Tsunade and her lady-in-waiting stood just a few feet away from them, discussing something with other Jounin. _

"_Hey, Lee!" Tenten waved her hand and Lee only smiled. He barely glanced at Hinata who was sitting between her two team mates, who seemed to be in the middle of a argument. She looked lost sitting their and for some strange reason Lee wished he had the courage ... and strength to go ask her what was wrong. But looking back at Neji Hyuuga told him not to even bare that thought. _

"_Lee! You're finally awake. I was very tempted to go to your room and lay some traps." Lee cringed at the thought of his sensai's numerous traps layered his room. GOD! I bet they would have even awakened Naruto. _

"_I'm sorry I'm late Gai-sensai ... I ... I was just lost in thought." Lee took his place inbetween Tenten and Neji. Every time Team Gai was in the presence of others, everyone always assumed Lee would be in the middle. It wasn't like Lee was the leader, like Kiba Inuzuka perceived, he just preferred to stand in the middle. He believed it was because he cared to much for his team mates, and usually enemies target the person in the middle first. _

"_Alright, listen up little brats!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the Hokage. "Kakashi, where the hell is Naruto?" The masked man lifted his head from his book and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Naruto won't be joining us this evening. Let's just pretend he didn't eat 25 bowels of ramen and didn't get a stomach ache." Lee rolled his eyes and smiled. That was Naruto for you. Ramen was his life. Lee looked over to Hinata and saw she was smiling herself. He always heard from Tenten that Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto. _

"_Fine. Now listen up, I know many of you are wondering what we're doing out here so early. Well, those elders of the village said the stop was quieting down." _

_**'As if that isn't already obvious.' **__Tsunade walked a bit closer to the students. "Today, I will personally give you all permission to enter the Forest of Death. Now, the reason I am doing this is so you guys can hone your skills." She smirked. "But ... it isn't going to be a walk in the park. There are already Jounin from the village, as well as your sensai, who are going to be setting traps and illusions ... maybe even getting into the action themselves." _

_Tsunade turned her back and her smirked disappeared from her lips. "You will have all day to reach the other side of the forest. Whom ever makes it out first, Team or just a single person, will be able to accompany myself and Shizune on a A rank mission." _

_A few gasp came over towards Ino's direction. "Tsunade-sama, I have a question." Sakura raised her hand. "So this is a team effort?" _

"_Yes. You must work together. If you can't get along ... then I guess you'll just have to turn on one another. Because not only will be able to accompany be a Shizune, you may even get lucky enough to learn some skills from me." Tsunade lied right off her tongue, but she could tell the students bought it. _

"_Alright ..." She looked back at Shizune for confirmation. When she nodded her head Tsunade raised her arm. "when I place my arm down you may enter the Forest of Death at any entry you wish. This also goes for you sensai's." _

_Lee looked around at everyone. Their charka were going crazy, except for those like Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke who could control their excitement. Unlike Kiba, who was practically drooling, staring into the direction of the Forest of Death. _

"_Tsunade-sama, I have another question before we begin." Tsunade looked at the pink-haired girl. "Umm ... why are we starting all the way back here and not that the entries?" _

_Tsunade couldn't contain her smile. "Oh, I forgot to mention that you must get through part of the village, without being captured by the Black ANBU's. Good luck." She swung her hand down and everyone was off. Of course because of advanced skills, the sensai's were gone in a flash. Tsunade already figured they were half-way to the Forest of Death, maybe even walking through one of the entries. _

"_Lady Tsunade ... are you really sure about this?" Shizune stepped to stand beside the Hokage. "Shizune ... even though I share your concern over all those knuckle heads ... it has to be done. We need to become stronger ... as a whole." _

_----_

_Lee's team wasn't doing that bad, considering they had just started off. Shikamaru's team went off right beside them and were keeping up until Chouji Akimichi suddenly stopped to munch of some chips. The last thing Lee heard was Ino yelling and ready to beat the larger boy. _

"_Alright, Lee, Tenten, I suggest we split up and only use the tops of the houses as transportation." Tenten readily agreed with the genius Neji, but Lee was less than enthusiastic, but one look from Neji told him he better just do what he was told. _

_So they suddenly split, Tenten towards the right, Neji to the left and Lee never losing his pace as he headed straight. __**'I wonder what we'll all encounter in the forest.'**__ Panic was beginning to creep up in Lee's spine. He hadn't felt this way since his first mission. _

_Seeing the Forest of Death almost in sight Lee shook away all the worries and concentrated on getting their in one piece. Ten minutes into the 'mission' Lee already heard screams of pain coming from the right and left. Big blast of smoke went off and every time he covered his ears and only squinted his eyes. _

"_Almost there." As soon as he said that he was lifted into the air and his body swung back almost 20 feet from behind. Lee yelled but managed to keep from screaming in pain. The rope that had found its way around his foot pressed tightly against his skin, ripping the flesh and Lee could see droplets of blood running down and falling to the roofs of the homes. _

"_Damn it." Lee cursed, now hanging from the roof of the house the trap was laid on. Using most of his upper strength Lee managed to get through his pouch and grab a Kunai. Unfortunately before he could it was knocked from his hand and landed in the dirt below. Lee looked around to see a unfamiliar Jounin tipping his fingers towards him. He then threw some small objects towards him and Lee immediately curled his head as close to his chest as possible and place his folded arms over his head. _

_The smoke surrounding Lee without much mercy. The rims of his eyes were beginning to turn a light red and Lee was beginning to cough up salvia. "Damn it." He couldn't see a damn thing but when the rope of his leg fell off Lee grabbed for anything in sight._

_He managed to grab a soft and very small hand. With unknown strength the hand hauled him up from the side of the house and dragged him to the other side. The bumps of the houses roof hurt his butt, but Lee was to busy squeezing the hand of the person who rescued him he didn't care how many bruises he would have in the morning. _

"_Thank you.." He managed to say, still suffering from the effects of the gas. "Are you alright, Lee-kun?" Lee recognized the voice as not of Tenten's, which he had assumed it was, but that of Hinata Hyuuga's. _

_He looked up to see her worried eyes fixated on his and he felt her hand squeeze his back. Lee almost blushed at the closeness but instead pulled his hand back and turned to the side. "Hinata-chan ... why are you rescuing someone that isn't on your team?" _

"_Well ... K-Kiba-kun was so excited t-that he left me and Shino-kun." He saw a small smile at the corner of her lips. Thats when he really did blush from the previous thoughts of her. "W-when me and Shino-kun w-were running a f-few feet from h-here, I-I saw that you had been c-caught ... so I k-knew I needed to help y-you." She was blushing just as hard as he was and that confused Lee. _

"_W-was I wrong to h-help you, Lee-kun?" She looked up at Lee with almost a pleading expression. Lee only managed to shake his head. "Thank you again Hinata-chan, and you to Shino." He just realized Shino standing behind Hinata. Though he couldn't see the eyes of the 'bug boy' Lee could feel the harden gaze on him. Before Shino could see right through him, Lee thanked Hinata again and jumped off the building and began to run. _

_**'OH SHIT! What the hell is wrong with me?!! I can't even manage to be around him. So how the hell am I going to talk to her about us.' **__Lee was disobeying what Neji said to do, but he didn't care. His mind was running 100 miles and he was afraid of wrecking real soon. __**'Damn it!'**_

_----_

"_Where is he?" Tenten braced her hand against the silver gate. Her and Neji had almost arrived at an entry of the Forest at the same time and now they were just waiting for Lee to come. "Maybe I should go out and see if he's alright." _

"_No." Neji was leaning against the other side of the gate, his arms crossed against his chest. "Remember what Tsunade said, either as a Team or singular. Since he's not here, when he should be, then me and you will just have to be Team Gai and continue on." _

_Neji walked through the gates entrance and began to walk through the darkness of the forest. Tenten bit her lip and looked back at the village once more. "Lee ... where are you?" She turned around and followed her team mate in the forest. _

_The Forest of Death was silent and still, as before when they had taken the Chunin Exams. But this time it was deadly silent. No screams, no explosions, as of yet. Lee figured everyone hadn't made it yet. _

_**'Neji and Tenten are probably already here. I'm not surprised that Neji convinced Tenten to leave me.'**__ He cursed Neji's name. Sometimes he wondered if that boy fell asleep in a bad mood and woke up in one. There wasn't a day that went by when Neji wasn't glaring at him or commenting on how badly his Taijutsu was. _

"_Yeah, but lately its been really bad." And he knew Neji had every right to be anger. Though he didn't know about him and Hinata kissing, he still had strong suspicions that he had done something with or to his cousin. _

_Suddenly a twig snapped and Lee jumped out of sight and into a bush. Glancing around carefully Lee listened to hear if anyone was approaching. Anything small such as a grunt of excitement or smallest drop of sweat falling from someone's face. But he heard nothing. Still a bit un trusting of the forest, Lee silently moved himself back from the bush, but always on alert for attacks. He hit something hard and it was moving! _

_Turning around quickly he grabbed the object and grabbed it by the shoulders. Shoulders? Lee didn't bother to look and pulled the person in a head-lock. "Thought you could sneak up on the Beautiful Beast of the Leaf Village, huh?" _

"_Lee-kun ..." Lee gripped the person's head tighter. "What was that?" Then suddenly he realized a full set of dark blue hair and the tan fuzzy coat of ... Hinata Hyuuga! _

_He instantly let go. "Oh God, Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry!" He helped the young girl down to her knees and placed a hand on her back. __**'Nice going asshole. You almost killed her.'**_

"_It's ... a-alright, L-Lee-kun." No it wasn't, Lee wanted to yell. "I-I never r-realized how s-strong your a-arms were, L-Lee-kun." He was shocked to see a beautiful smile on her face. She was still recovering from the choke hold but she managed to smile at him. _

_Lee swallowed hard. __**'Why is it so damn difficult?!'**__ Lee looked at the young girl in front of him. His hand was still on her back, soothing in small circles and Lee was beginning to breath as hard as Hinata was. _

"_S-See ... I'm o-okay, Lee-kun." She smiled again and Lee lost it. He placed both hands on her face and pressed his lips to hers very carefully. She instantly froze and he pulled back looking at her stone face. She was looking at him in shock but also ... curiosity. "L-Lee-kun ..." Without a moment's hesitation Lee did it again, but this time he pressed his lips into hers with a passionate force. _

_**'Your a dead man ... Lee ...'**_


	5. Chapter Four

Nothing more, Nothing less

Chapter Four: Declaration

Brushing past the broken twigs, their hoarse breaths in union, the blood caked on Hinata's cheek was in light contrast to the still running blood from Rock Lee's right arm. How the two came to have such injuries is not of importance. What was more pressing in Hinata's mind was what occurred beforehand.

What was that kiss, kisses, between herself and Lee? Did the tension become to overwhelming that he snapped and made a _strange_ move against her?

I had happened before, not with Lee though. But with her cousin Neji. She was 7 at the time and he was 8. She had made the mistake of accidently breaking her fathers tea cup and Neji found her crying because. After trying to console her he had suddenly swooped down and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

Was Lee frustrated? Just as Neji was that day.

"Up ahead looks like a good place to rest and check our wounds." Hinata looked at their joined hands. It felt strange holding hands with someone she barely knew. But even strangely enough was she liked the way they fit so perfectly together.

When Lee had first grabbed her hand during their previous battle she was too stunned to even think of pulling away from his grasp. She wasn't so weak that she couldn't run beside her fellow ninja. But ... even now feeling his hand tightening around hers she felt weak.

Finally they stopped behind a thick bush and Lee still did not let go of her hand. Frustrated again? She blushed at the possibility of him ...

"Hinata, could you turn around for me." She looked up questioning with her eyes. "I need to inspect the wound on your back." He completely ignored the color in her cheeks, or maybe he chose to ignore it to save her dignity. Like there was any of that left.

She turned around, sitting on her bottom, and leaned forward so he could assess the wound. She felt his fingers brush her sides and she resisted the urge to giggle. Her bulky jacket had been discarded early so Lee had no trouble getting to the wound. So she didn't have to undress, except now Lee was staring (inspecting) her bare lower back. She felt another heat wave against her face and began meshing her fingers together.

"It isn't that serious ... but do you have some ointment in your bag?" Of course she had some. Lee sounded nervous about the question. Maybe he was just as nervous as she was right this moment. Why? Well obviously, Hinata, he was touching your naked skin. _Oh dear ..._

"S-sure ..." She handed him a bottom from her nap sack and immediately turned back around. She gulped, hearing the top snap open, hearing his fingers intrude inside, and then she gasped when she felt his fingers touch her wound.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked out of concern. She shook her head. _Stupid_. She thought. Her toes curled and she looked over her shoulder to watch.

Lee was in deep concentration, like he was some medical ninja performing a life-or-death operation on a fallen comrade. Hinata almost smiled at it. No matter what anyone said, Lee really was the kindest of the genin's. He never once put anyone down, never once left someone behind, never once did he comment that she was unusual, even her crush Naruto had done that ... though that didn't make her love him any less.

"All done." He said. "You can check it yourself. Your much more knowledgeable when it comes to healing than I am, Hinata." She saw the tint of pride in his eyes. He was proud of her?

Or was it something else she couldn't detect ... or didn't want to detect. The air around them seemed to be getting thicker with a unfamiliar heat, and Hinata started to feel very uncomfortable with Lee touching her in a intimate spot.

"I t-trust you Lee." She smiled and moved away from him. Anything to get away from the close to searing heat. Where was her jacket when she needed it?

"H-how about I look at your w-wound, Lee" She saw his hesitation. "O-or m-maybe not ..." She felt so stupid right now. Here she was asking to basically touch him, when just a few seconds ago she was pulling back to get away from him. Her mind was so choppy right now.

"No, it's okay Hinata. It's just ..." He looked down, a stain of red on his cheeks. "I'll have to partially undress for you to get a clear view of it ... and ..."

"It's okay." Oh my god! Lee and Hinata's eyes locked together in a instant. The heat was even more smothering than before and Hinata wished a huge wind could just blow right through the thicket and chase it away. Or blow her away.

_STUPID!!!_ She yelled, looking away from Lee. Why the hell had he looked at her so fast? Why did she say it so quickly and without a fault in her tone?

"O-okay ..." Hinata waited silently turned away from Lee has he un zipped his jump suit. Hearing the scratchy metal of the zipper going over every little bump was torture. She had heard from the girls are the sensation you get when a man is over you, un zipping his pants so slowly and smirking down at your wanton position ...

Hinata nearly smacked herself. _'STUPID!! Stop thinking that way. Lee isn't doing that'_ Lee wasn't un zipping slowly, he was already done and lightly tapped on Hinata's shoulder.

She merely turned and nodded, avoiding his face, and getting right down to covering his wound with the rest of the medicine.

"Hinata ..." She was not a few minutes into cleaning the wound first and he said her name. She answered with a quiet 'mmm'. "I want to thank you for helping me back there. I wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for your quick-thinking."

"Oh no. I didn't really do anything." She really didn't do anything. "In fact you shouldn't be thanking me but criticizing my lack of skill."

"What are talking about? Hinata, you were the one who threw the kunai so precisely that we were able to break the man's genjutsu. And you were the one who used your jacket as a distraction so I could beat the other man. You should applaud your own skills. Here, come join me." He grinned, which made her smile.

"But your forgetting Lee, I was the one who suddenly cracked under pressure and just sat there in the mud watching you get hurt. After all I could manage to do, I broke down and became completely useless." She smoothed the wrappings around the remedy covered wound and managed to look up at Lee.

"Hinata ... you should never listen to what others say. I personally think you are a blossoming young ninja who with time and patience will become a wonderfully gifted asset."

That now familiar heat was returning. Hinata leaned upwards without even thinking and placed a kiss on Lee's ... neck!? He jumped slightly and looked down at her so fast they almost bumped heads.

Being nose-to-nose with Lee gave her a clearer view at his features. And they weren't as bad as she always thought. Lee wasn't what you'd call 'a natural born looker', like Sasuke Uchiha. She herself had even thought of him as being only slightly appealing. But from up close she was beginning to rethink that and her definition of his looks moved a stepped forward.

He was cute.

* * *

Tenten was exhausted! She had spent the whole night wandering around, sidestepping Jounin traps, and masking her own charka, in the vain attempt to find her teammates.

"Where are they?" She released a frustrated sigh and finally succumb to exhaustion and planted herself down on a huge boulder. She was a few feet away from a calm stream. No one was in sight and she had checked the area earlier before venturing into it.

Stretching her arms above her head she casually slipping her shoes off and treaded towards the water. Searching for a entire night for two people put a lot of strain on her. Her feet were swollen and she suspected were covered in blisters.

"Damn that Neji and Lee." A snap and before she knew it one of the said boys was behind her. "NEJI! You scared the hell outa me! Give a warning next time!" She was covering with anger to hide her own lack of skill. She should have sensed him coming.

"Neji ..." She blinked, forgetting what she was thinking about. Neji was stooped low, his back curved slightly and arms hanging loosely in front of him. Tenten had seen this position many times, and even been in it a few times. He was exhausted. _'Must have been in a fight or two'_

"Neji, I waited for you and Lee back at the spot for over two hours. What the hell happened?" He walked - more liked stumbled past her - and sat the rivers edge. "Neji?" She joined him. Her concern was increasing with each passing minute. What the hell was wrong with him? She saw no wounds, couple of scratches here and there, but no serious injuries. But even more alarming than the lack of evidence from battling, was his expression. His hair was loose from his bind and through parted sections she would see his blank eyes staring at the rocks below.

Her first reaction was a possible clone of some sort, but she sensed no abnormality from him and discarded that idea. Secondly, she thought he was in some sort of genjutsu. But in order for that to be true she'd have to admit Neji was a terrible ninja. No. There was no way Neji would get himself caught in a genjutsu technique, he was to clever and strong for that.

Though she had the utmost confidence in her teammate(s) she was having little in herself at this point. She was completely baffled with the situation. She never really was good at comforting others. "Umm..."

"Lee ... and my cousin ..." Thank goodness he finally talked. Tenten inquired why he had mentioned their other teammate and his cousin in the same breath. They barely ever spoke and Lee was a year older than the Hyuuga girl, so it wasn't like they were real schoolmates. So why?

"Yeah. What about Lee and Hinata?" She was only mildly curious at the mention of Lee's name. He was always getting in trouble.

"They kissed."

* * *

Waking up in his arms wasn't something she expected. And waking up in those arms feeling so rested, not only because of the sleep, but because of him being right there with her all night. When she had woken up she almost tempted snuggling deeper into his arms, pushing her face against his neck. It would have been nice, but she reminded herself of who she was with. Rock Lee.

The evening had brought light to a few emotions inside of her. First: she was thinking more about Rock Lee than worrying about finding her own teammates. Second: she had kissed him without a moment's hesitation. Third: before that she had let him kiss her several times. Fourth: she had changed her whole outlook on him entirely.

He was someone she was beginning to like alittle too much. She had even thought of getting closer to him while sleeping together. _'Oh ... I shouldn't say that term in such a light way' _She smacked away her blush and continued following her _companion_ through the treetops.

"LEE!"

They both stopped on a large tree branch and turned towards the voice. Lee was first to recognize and yelled back, "TENTEN!" From the shadows of the afternoon sun two ninja's came resting right in front of them.

"Where the hell have you been Lee? I've been searching for you and Neji forever!! Luckily, Neji found me, but you! What the hell happened? Were you in a fight?" She pointed towards his torn shirt sleeve and Lee merely nodded.

"Yeah. But we're alright." Mentioning his own companion.

As they continued bartering Hinata stalked over to her cousin. She was actually relieved to see him alright and in general. It secretly meant she wouldn't have to be around Lee now. Which disappointed her a bit ...

"Hi, brother. Are you alright?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Something immediately told her something was wrong. Not only did she notice his hair wasn't in its usual bind, something he was meticulously obsessed about. But when she saw the deep-seethed anger hidden within his pupil less white eyes, she took a step back.

"You tell me Hinata." Not addressing her as 'Hinata-sama' worried her more than his tone. He would only call her simply Hinata if he was either anger at her weakness or afraid for her safety. Neither right now were appealing to her.

"You seem to be getting through this _quite well_." His words she knew meant something else. Her panic was rising and she stepped another foot or two back.

"Neji ... what are you talking about?" Lee and Tenten had finally noticed Hinata's situation. Lee was the first, however, to notice Hinata's frightened aura and immediately asked the question that he knew was burning on Hinata's tongue.

He got a nasty glare shot his way and resisted the urge to gulp. "I'll deal with you later." He turned his attention back to Hinata.

"So ... did you enjoy your time here Hinata?" He stepped closer to. "I'm sure you were instantly panicking when Tsunade-sama told us about this exercise. But seeing as how you _performed_, I misunderstood you."

What was Neji talking about? This question was racing through her mind, over and over. She looked at her cousin. He almost looked possessed by a evil spirit. His eyes were slanted and she could have sworn she saw them have a black hue.

"B-brother ... I-I r-really d-don't know ..."

"Save it Hinata!" She winced backing up further, or as far away as she could get from her older cousin. "Playing dumb isn't going to save you Hinata."

"You fouled up my dear cousin. You messed up badly, and this time it's not only your own sake at stake, but Lee's too."

Hinata's eyes snapped over to Lee. Did her brother know what was conspiring between them? She didn't even know what was happening. Maybe he got the wrong impression of them ending up together. It really was a coincidence.

"B-brother."

"No Hinata!" Lee said. He moved inbetween the two cousins, blocking Neji's intrusive gaze on Hinata. "Your correct Neji ... me ... me and Hinata did do what your thinking. But I swear to you, this is not Hinata's fault. I was the one who couldn't control my urges and by my weakness put Hinata in a dubious situation."

Hinata bowed her head. _'Thats why he's anger. But ... Lee ... why are you protecting me?'_

"I see." Neji fisted his hands. "So you admit to kissing my cousin and you admit to having urges pertaining to her as well."

"Yes." Was Lee's only statement. No regret in his tone. No anger, no sadness, nothing but absolute certainty.

"Do I really want to hear why your so interested in my cousin?" He looked up. "I think I am. So tell me Lee, what's the lowly reason on why you kissed my cousin, and put her in this, what you say, 'dubious situation'?"

"Now, Neji, I don't think this is the place to be having such a discussion." Tenten, who had sat back hoping for a quick resolution of the dangerous situation, finally spoke up and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Please, lets just finish what we're suppose to do and discuss this in a more appropriate environment." Like when they were all dead.

"No." Lee glanced behind his shoulder for a brief moment and turned to look Neji straight in the eye. Tenten feared the worst to come from his mouth. Neji waited with anticipation and his hand twitched over his small pouch - full of kunai's. Hinata stood quietly behind Lee, just as anxious as the others to hear why Lee had kissed her. Maybe it would give her her own answer as to why she let him to it and why she had kissed him back.

"Because ... I like Hinata."

_No luck._

Comments: Really sorry for the delay and the hiatus scare, I really have no intention on abandoning this story ... I just needed some time to think of my next move. But now that I have the whole (or atleast the next chapter) set in mind I hope (myself) the updates will come quicker. Cross thy fingers.

Thank you for all the reviews and if you forgive my lateness, possibly give some more. Kidding ... you review if you really want to. :)


	6. Chapter Five: All for Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or characters. It/they are © Masashi Kishimoto.

Nothing more, Nothing Less

Chapter Five: All for Everything

She knew trouble was at hand when she felt the area around her cheek. Blood. She blinks, pulling her hand in front to inspect. Dark and slimy against her fingers. Her eyes droop, mouth open wide.

It wasn't the blood. No amount of blood would cause this amount of tears to come forth. She, like all the ninja's in her village and outside, were all accustom to being bruised and banged, and suffering wounds that bled. It was the life of a ninja, and she excepted the outcome of hurting.

But this pain was deeper. This cause of tears was different. No kunai. No jutsu. No possible arsenal of ninja would cause her this much pain.

_It was them. _

Seeing them standing against one another. Not as comrades, pals, tender rivalry. But as enemies. The blaze of hatred running through the pale eyes that she herself owned. The fire burned deep within his own black orbs, poised for attack.

And he smirked. Mocking. Arrogance filling his lips to the brim.

_Neji_.

* * *

"Excuse me." His tone firm, feet planted tightly against the ground, his blood pumping faster than ever. No movement came from any direction, from Tenten's nor Hinata's. The wind finally abrupted with stillness, almost as if stepping up to observe the four ninja's standing silently.

She looked at her cousin, and back to the man between. She opened her mouth to speak but only trembled out a breath. "I believe you heard me, Neji." She closed her lips together, still trembling.

"Now wait," Tenten rushes in-between her two comrades, holding onto Neji's shoulder lightly. "Before anything happens further, I think it's best we go our separate ways; Hinata finds her team-mates, and us three finish our mission." She smiles hoping to calm atleast one of them down.

"Hinata's fine right where she is." Hinata looked up and blinked at his remark. She noticed for the first time Lee's features. His bowl hair-cut had gotten long enough to nearly touch his lean shoulders, and she smelled sandalwood. His gaudy outfit, she noted, really worked well with his body shape. Hinata blinked again. Why was she admiring the man in front of her? Now of all times?

"You think so." Before the girls could blink the clash was louder than anything in the vicinity. Tenten nearly tossed aside and if not a ninja would have split her head against the tree she was now leaning against. She cursed under her breath and damned her comrades _stupid boys_. Looking over she searched for the other occupant of the "stand-off" and found her crashed to her knees staring widely in the distance.

"Hinata, best get back." She yelled over the clashes of metal. She didn't move. Another curse, _stupid girl_. "Hey," She moved to the other girls back and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I said it's best if you just get going. I've been in-between one of their fights before and trust me ... it takes a while and ain't pretty."

Silence. Tenten furrowed her brows. "Besides ... you know why their fighting. It is **best **for **you **to leave." She didn't mean to say it. She didn't want to. She wasn't the type of person to cruelty. Unlike Ino who mouthed off whatever came to mind. She used her word of knowledge delicately and at precise moments.

But this time, something came over her. She loved her comrades dearly, even though she barely showed it. She thought of them as brothers almost. One silent, brooding, strong-minded, and strong physical, one. The other loud, perky, spirited, but strong just like the former. And then her in the middle, content. Her brothers.

She closed her mouth against the apology. Looking back at her _brothers _she tightened her grasp on the girls shoulder. _'Please ... just stop.'_

After the clash Hinata had almost immediately fallen to her knees. It wasn't the force of their kunai's coming together. It was the reason behind it. They were fighting because of her. Because of Lee expressing his emotions.

She first thought Neji should know his team-mate better. She knew little about Lee, but knew enough that the young ninja expressed his likings, and dis-likings, in the open. Allowing them to carry through the subjects hearts, loud and clear.

_'So why are you acting this way?' _She barely noticed the hand placed on her shoulder or the words being told to her. She only fisted her hands in the dirt, stared at the two poised for another round of attacks with kunai's.

"You've got a lot of nerve."

"You act as if your the decider on who or whom should express feelings towards Hinata."

"I do not! I care less about how you feel about her."

"Then why all the hostility."

"You damn well know why. You tarnished an innocence, and I suspect have been for a while."

He only smirked. Bounding against the nearest tree, twisting around on his feet, using the force of his legs, he threw away the kunai in air and attacked with his bare fist. A connection to his wrist, Neji blocked. Swinging in mid-air he brought his leg close to his head. Missed.

"You fucking asshole." Neji roared, discarding his own weapon. "I've had enough of your pathetic taijutsu." He powers his body with blue charka flowing lovingly over his hands. He smirks. Always a confident streak hiding behind his harshness.

Lee stands tall and deep inside cringes. He's a wonderful taijutsu user, his master declares. Despite Neji's distaste for the practice, he knows in his heart with it he can at least get in some damage on the man in front of him. But ... he feels the doubt in his chest. The quickening heart-beat thundering against his chest doesn't cast aside the doubt and fear rising higher.

"I'll disregard your distasteful words against taijutsu." He pauses. He's scared now. "But I will not back down. Not ever to you." He lacks the smirk Neji can easily pull off anytime, and simply gets into his stance.

Hinata just sits and stares. Her mind racing over the words she has just thought of. _'It's not my fault.' _It really isn't. How is she suppose to know what others think of her? How is she suppose to control their outburst of liking? It wasn't her fault. Yet ... no matter how many times she repeated it over, it was her fault.

She was to blame for not being an able ninja, or able woman at that fact, to side-step Lee like Sakura had. She was to blame for not stopping him a second time, claiming her lips with her belief misguided passion. Good passion. Wonderful passion. But confused and a little somewhere in her heart, un-welcomed.

"Your out of your league Lee." He prepares to attack, sliding his hands in his own stance. "And you know it. Don't you, friend?"

That strikes Lee in the heart and his forehead finally begins to sweat for real. His stance trembles and looses its readiness. He bows his head. Teeth grinding. "You ... your a bastard," He begins, pausing to wipe an escaped tear from his cheek. "Always ... taunting those weaker than you. Does it make you really feel better about yourself? Do you actually, truly, enjoy watching someone who tries his/her best feel fear?"

"No." Neji simply says, his eyes suddenly hidden as well. "I don't enjoy hurting others ... in any way. But ... you are the exception. You took away ... my only ... purity in this world. It wasn't just a kiss I saw then, I saw, and felt, you stealing away the one untouched innocent in my life. She ... she is all I have left!" He snaps, "AND YOU'VE TAKEN HER AWAY FROM ME! You will suffer in any way I can see fit for doing so." He snaps back into stance, eyes fiercely on black hair. "I promise you that. I don't care what comes from my mouth, whether true or lies, I will not allow you to come away with those thoughts of her. I'll knock them right out of your head!"

The wind finally begins to blow again. Has it had enough of the spectra? Hinata or Tenten haven't. The two stare intensely on the two. Tenten notices only a few scrapes and cuts lined against each body, and she lets a sigh escape against the wind. Hinata ... just sits and stares, unable to move, but more than wanting too.

Lee lifts his head. He looks defeated, Neji thinks. "Well?" He questions. His charka has been burning for nearly ten minutes and he feels it depleted faster. He needs to _knock him in the head _now or swallow his words and walk away.

Not a chance. Never.

Without another word, cause of hesitation, he slides his feet forward. He's racing forward with one hand, blue, coming for the others heart. His comrade. Perhaps actually his friend. He questions one more time, why the heart? He misses and is thrown off in the opposing direction. Slams hard against the tree, eyes wide and sky watching; he nearly chokes on the blood in his mouth now, some spewing against the ground in front of his now limp body.

No taijustu could do that. He focuses his eyes on Lee. No. In front of Lee. Tsunade stands tall, one hand on her hip, eyes staring lazily at him. He's gone in the dark afterwards.

"Ugh," Her eyebrow twitches in irritation. "I didn't calculate Neji getting so out of hand." She glances down. "Or you."

Lee stands, still defeated, eyes boring into the ground. Tsunade rolls her eyes. "What about you two?" She questions Tenten who answers with a crooked smile. Hinata doesn't, she merely sits and stares, eyes locked hard on Lee.

"Oh brother ..." Perhaps she should listen to Shizune more, she thinks. The area begins to fill with fellow chuunin, all whispering among themselves. Kiba and Naruto claiming they wish they'd been here to witness. The others only briefly commenting on either Lee, Neji, or Hinata's state of being. Medical-nin come now, laying Neji on a stretcher. Tsunade's hand comes to Lee's shoulder and he topples into her arms.

And Hinata finally feels hands at her shoulder, Sakura's maybe. She mouths, "Stop ..." and darkness is there to claim her.

* * *

Lee wakes up the the moonlight spilling over his legs wrapped up in a warm white sheet. He looks around and knows its the infirmary but doesn't know why he's here. He didn't think he was severally wounded. Couple of scrapes from Neji's kunai coming inches from his neck. A little bruise to his knuckles from hitting Neji in the soft flesh of wrist. Did they consider those serious enough to hold him overnight?

Wait. He lifted the sheet off and un-buttoned his dress. No wounds. He remembered the blue charka aiming for his heart, so why wasn't there any wounds? Neji never missed.

"I didn't miss. I was merely halted by Hokage."

He snapped his attention the left. Neji lay in the next bed, head bandaged over his curse symbol. Arms too. And a white patch against his right cheek. He was staring at the ceiling intensely.

Hokage? Tsunade-sama had interrupted their fight. He wasn't in belief that someone as powerful and busy would keep close eye on 'mission training'. Oh, he remembered, the special mission.

"The special mission?" He asked stupidly. Really, he was only trying to fill the silence. The man laying a few feet away had just tried to kill him. Claimed he had stolen Hinata from him. Tried to kill him. He just couldn't get over it. But ... it was his own fault. He was just trying to get away from the blame, thoughts, events of the day.

"It was nothing but a ruse."

He blinked. "Ruse? For what? Who?"

Neji moved his head. Staring at the man he had nearly killed early. "At some point, Hokage noticed the ... happenings between you and Hinata. So, she obviously went out of her way planning a little ... 'alone time' for you and her." He turned back. "Don't ask me what for. Maybe to get me pissed off, show some real anger. Or maybe ..." He didn't finish and clenched his fist in his own white sheet.

Lee looked on. He casted his eyes down to the floor separating them. Whenever a comrade or friend were ever in turmoil; may it be during a mission or in the privacy of thoughts, he would jump right beside them, give them a bear hug and toothy grin. But this time he couldn't do that. His friend hated him. No amount of hugging, tooth grinning, were going to help him now.

"Neji ..."

"I don't need comfort, Lee. I ... need to be left alone for a while. Your wounds are less serious than mine, I'm sure the nurses will check you out." He turned his head completely against Lee's direction. "Go."

Indeed he was fit to be omitted out ... but his friend. He began to object but thought it best to obey Neji's words. He was certainly right. He was in less serious condition than Neji. He was quick to dress in his green outfit, which someone had kindly folded on a chair at the foot of his bed. And even quicker to make his bed, take a glance back at his friend before existing and searching for the front desk.

Neji smirked. No arrogance. Determination. "Meddle-some Hokage."

* * *

Her fingers interlocked together and her thumbs rubbed against the other. She looked down, confused and lost in thoughts. Her mind replayed over the events in the forest. Since being lead away and returning home, she had questioned herself about why and how. Why had the Hokage done such a thing. How come she possessed the inability to do anything to stop it all.

The prick of tears came first. She probably looked terrible, hunched on a bench under a tree, hands pressed, tears running down her face, mixing with the blood.

Her hand stained red. Cheek stained red. Blood at her cheek, down her neck, and into her beige jacket, between her bust. Her father had hit her real good. The encrusted Hyuuga ring really hit her good.

_'I know ... it really is all my fault. It ... always is.' _

She fell apart. Face coming to rest in open hands.

This was how Lee found her. Standing in front of the young girl, Neji's cousin, member of Team 8, one year younger than he, fellow ninja. This was what the girl was reduced to ... because of him.

He kneels down in front of her and without much thought wraps his arms around her sunken head. He feels her tense but doesn't move away. "Hinata ..." He moves away, lifting her head to look at him. Her eyes are red and swollen; fresh tears coming. He notices blood, a cut, on her cheek, and cringes. How? Who?

He grabs a white cloth from his pocket and presses it slightly against the blood. She smiles weakly. "I hope you forgive me Hinata. I was unfair." She shakes her head and he blushes at the contact she initiates.

"No ... never."

Her hand is warm against his shoulder, but he continues. "I was. Don't try to defend a low-life. Without your permission I took advantage of you," His next words are almost a whisper. "many times." He holds her bloody cheek and his other hand rest atop hers. "Hinata, I hope in my heart you can forgive me. If not, I will fully understand. I not only took advantage of you, but I also hurt someone very dear to you. I provoked him into a nasty spectra."

Her hand moves to rest against his reddening cheek. "Please stop. You don't need to be forgiven." She pauses, clenching the hand nervously in her lap. But her eyes stray from her bodies emotions -- they are focused (on him) and determined. "No one is to blame." But herself, she thinks. "I-I believe we are all accountable of our actions. And ... apart of us will always blame ourselves for not doing better. But ... Lee," Tighter clench. "I'm more ashamed, than regrettable, to admit I enjoyed it." She almost smiles. "Not you and Neji getting into a fight." She quickly states. "I enjoyed being with you ... Lee. I've always wanted to be acknowledged by others and you ... gave me that. I'm not sure if it was meant, but ... I hope you focus more on that than foolishly blaming yourself."

He stares at her. He's tempted to take the plunge towards her lips again. Why would have to wait for an answer. He knew right then, in her words and watching her, what path was laying before him.

"Hinata?" He lifted up and embraced her tightly. The white cloth falling to their feet. "I meant it. Know that I meant it. Engrave it in your pure heart, Hinata. I ... I like you Hinata. Right now."

_'And possibly in the future ... my path will open up to me the truth of these swarming feelings. But until then ... until then ...'_

Hinata smiled. Really smiled. She wrung her arms around his. Her heart beating faster than when his lips first connected with hers. Faster when they connected a second time. Faster than when he stood proudly with his comrades, claiming his liking to her. Faster than when the kunai's clashed. Faster than when her father deemed her _dirty_.

_'Maybe ...' _She tightens.

"Maybe it was the best thing to happen."

* * *

_AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! After six months of long wait you have your conclusion. It may have not been what everyone was expecting, or even hoping, but oh well. No. As I left off with chapter four I began to wonder about the 'romance' between Lee and Hinata. I don't like rushed 'romance', I mean, sometimes it's okay and fun to read, but other times its like: AH! How in the world can two people fall in love so quickly?! _

_Anyways, I decided I'd leave the final chapter off with them ... budding? It's open for a possible sequel, but nothing concrete yet. Oh, did you like Neji's last appearance? I thought: have Neji be a good guy in the end, but after Lee leaves, fighting Neji back. Hee Hee. _

_All in all, I enjoyed the story. Though my writing sucked in the beginning chapters, and more than likely this one too. Still, I enjoyed writing about a pairing hardly ever done or appreciated. I might do another, but this time one-shot, in the future. _

_And before signing off I thank all of you, reviewers or just readers, for all the support and words of thought. Unfortunately, I loathe 'review reply' and couldn't respond to each of you individually, but I did, and still do, appreciate. _

_THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT STORY! _

_FINAL THOUGHTS? REVIEW? _


End file.
